You Are The Only One
by PlathRamsey
Summary: Inspired by Episode "Locket Man" Season 6, ep 5 The locket Rich gave to his ex girlfriend resurfaces. Rich/Dana pairing. Fluffy one shot.


Rich and J.T. sucked helium out of the balloons set up for Dana's party. They did some Beavis and Butthead impromptu with helium heightened voices before getting serious. "Sam wants to know what time we are going out for Barky's birthday tonight?"

"I'll let you know... I just have one thing to do with her first" Rich was vague. But he'd never done anything like this before. Tonight was going to to go down in history.

Rich tied the last of the balloons to a metal bench that sat outside a local pawn shop. It was Dana's 22nd birthday. Exactly one year ago today that he'd "done the dumbest thing he'd ever done in his life." In his exact words. He fastened his grasp around the 14 karat locket. His palms were sweaty but he looked up and waved to Dana as she stared getting closer.

"A bench... you got me a park bench?"

Rich grinned up at the tall birthday girl. "I figured nothing could suck as bad as last year's present"

Dana was amused and mad at the same time. She laughed and punched him in his shoulder. "You know, I only recently forgave you for that!"

Rich ushered her to sit down as he rubbed his shoulder grinning. He opened his fist into her lap. Revealing the locket from last year. Dana shot him a look like she was planning his funeral. Rich jumped up in fear. Stammering to explain himself. "You have 5 minutes to explain what _that_ is doing here before I shove it up your nose!"

Rich looked toward her with truth in his eyes. "I gave this to my first love, Caroline Fisher. Two years before you and I started going out. She broke up with me by wrapping it around a rock and throwing it through my bedroom window. Hurt like Hell."

"I bet..."

Rich shook his head. "No! Literally. She hit me point blank with that rock"

Dana was enjoying this visual right now. Especially after the nerve he had to bring the gift they both agreed to never mention again.

"Dana, you don't understand. I never really meant it when the locket said '_you are the only one_.' I _thought_ I did at the time because that was the strongest thing I'd ever experienced. But when we fell in love... every thing before felt like puppy love. When I lost Caroline, it hurt... but when I thought I was going to lose you over her picture... I embarrassed the crap out of myself in front of a crowded restaurant by singing you our song. When I thought I'd lose you to _Mr. Tall, Wonderful, Perfect_ I drove 22 hours to Harvard... to tell you I loved you in front of **him.** I wasn't even sure if I were too late or if you'd turn me down. Look, the point is I do _crazy_ things to win you back whenever I think I'm going to lose you. I've **never** put in that much effort for any other girl before. After Caroline broke it off with me... I just dozed right back to bed. I will always refuse to let you go... because I can't lose you, Dana. Will you promise me that I'll never lose you?"

Dana shook her head in confusion. She was a bit overwhelmed by Rich's emotional outpour and she nodded to reassure him. "I promise, Rich- but I'm conf-"

Rich smiled and interrupted her by dropping to his knees in front of her by the bench.

"Rich... what are you doing?" Her eyes christened with tears.

"Dana Foster, will you make me the happiest man?"

One single tear rolled down Dana's face as he took her hand and opened the palm, dropping the necklace into it. Dana nodded and was too choked up to answer him with a yes.

Rich felt like crying too. He pulled her into his arms and squeezed her tight. "Is that a yes?"

"It's a yes, Rich..."

Rich stood up and took her hand into his. "I want to trade in this stupid locket for a diamond. Anyone you want, darling. They'll even inscribe in it that you, Dana, _are the only one._"

Dana smiled brightly and nodded as tears fell off her face. She grabbed him arm and arm. "Let's do it then! To Mr and Mrs. Dana Foster."

Rich shot his little feminist nazi a look but ultimately knew there were worst outcomes.

As Dana and Rich drove toward the restaurant for her birthday dinner she smiled at the sparkling rock.

"Rich, I know it isn't relevant anymore, but... does it ever hurt what she did to you?"

"Who, baby?" Rich asked genuinely unsure as he smiled at her ring finger.

"The girl in the locket?"

"Psht, you kidding me? She did me a favor by dumping me. How can I look back and be mad when I got everything I could have ever wanted with you?"


End file.
